The Hacker and The Scientist
by Badwolf432
Summary: NOT FOR FITZSIMMONS SHIPS plzz give it a chance... Feeling alone and shunned by the team Skye and Fitz break away with style and come back better and stronger. AU. Season 1 After 8 and before 9. with a big time gab between episodes. GreySkye/GreyFitz slow burn. NOT FOR FITZSIMMONS SHIPS
1. Summery

Summery

AU. Season 1 After 8 and before 9. with a big time gab between episodes.

Feeling alone and shunned by the team Skye and Fitz break away with style and come back better and stronger.

GreySkye/GreyFitz slow burn. NOT FOR FITZSIMMONS SHIPS


	2. Chapter 1 The Scientict

**I should let you know the first 3 chapters originally belonged to my twin sister who started this story in 2013 but left it discontinued and she would talk of what she planed to do with this book but didn't ... so i begged and begged to continue it in my own way and only a couple of months ago she gave permission to start with her chapters first.**

 **when she let me read the story for the first time it left plot bunnies that kept multiplying and wouldn't leave me alone and so i have to put it down on paper (you know what i mean..right?).**

 **i should warn you after chapter 3 the writing style had changed and she refused to beta it for me. The trouble for me is that I'm more of a factual writer so after chaper 3 there are less deatils. which I'm sorry for.. but i have spent weeks going over.**

 **i also Im mildly dyslexic and Autism so please no hate.**

 **AND ON A FINAL NOTE my twin has an account as AgxntMxy**

 **Also i do not own agents of shield or any other Tv show related items or copyright, but i own only the Story line**

* * *

Leo POV

Tick

Tock.

Tick.

Tock.

The constant unchanging sound of my clock, every passing second of every passing minute.

Tick

Tock.

I couldn't help the stream of tears that escaped my eyes, the pain of hurt that was locked inside my chest. When had this started, oh right, months ago. Ever since the asguardian staff was involved. It unlocked what Ward didn't have the guts to say about me, it was respect and calm that stopped him.

 _"Are you gonna' take them on? Keep us safe? Or am I gonna' have to save Simmons' ass...again."_

I knew internally he didn't really mean it but the way he was so close to me, looking down at me as if I was bug, it brought up memories of my childhood, the shadows of bully's that would push me around during and after schools. Some occasionally breaking my nose which I lied about to my parents. That brought up a pang in my chest. Mom and dad. They had been killed just before I started at the academy in a car accident. That was before I even friends with Simmons.

Simmons.

The way she began to at me after that. Pity. Weak. Sadness. It was deeper. I would have thought of all people she would understand what my reactions was. I didn't notice it at first, the less looks she gave me but more to Ward. I got focused more on my work and data so it took a few weeks when she started to spend less time in my presence but more with Coulson and May and Ward. That had been fine, back then. But now... I felt lost. Discarded. She hardly tolerated my presences, accidentally letting slip I was taking up _her_ workspace.

That had been two weeks ago. I never mentioned this to Coulson, not that it would make a difference. I began putting my personal things back into my bunk, my tools I used away immediately so Simmons wouldn't get narky. I kept to myself and did most of my work at night now, having less sleep since I had to get up at seven as an act to Ward, Coulson and May, though I doubted any of them really knew what I was up to or even notice what was going on.

Skye was a good friend. I knew that when I met her even when there was the Miles incident when I doubted her loyalty, I saw her regret but now I could still see in some if their eyes they didn't trust her as much as I did now. I began to look closely at Skye's behaviours too. She seemed distant too but I wasn't sure how distant so I could talk properly to her. Her training with Ward had also grown less so I saw her sneak out at night to train. I didn't ask to see how she was doing. I knew if I wanted a shoulder to cry on, hers would be the one, she understood.

Coulson wouldn't. Since I began to sleep in a little more each day, he noticed that the yawning and the small mistakes I out when misreading something. I thought he wouldn't do anything until I saw a taller, more handsome young man with Grey eyes and sandy blond hair and the body of a rock walk onto the bus. Something that would out me to shame. He had said he would help as an assistant, I knew Coulson generally thought I needed the support so I could sleep in more, and not stay up so late. I felt briefly touched Coulson was helping me but the way he did cut that off.

More eye candy for Simmons. I saw Skye eye him a few times but there was a calculating look in her eye I didn't get.

The man was called Agent Bruce Lines; he was a level 6 engineer which came clear he hated me with a passion when I asked him to pass the screwdriver. Spending time with Simmons a lot more than Ward had. She never looked my way when I entered the room, the smiles she had for me back in the day was all for him.

That was when I realised I wasn't a person to her anymore, just a monkey. The one she never wanted. The tiny scruffy nerdy boy she knew for nine years. We had become FitzSimmons, but now it was only Fitz, and that wasn't part of the name anymore. I had faded out like an old memory of an ex she never thought of, discarded like a childhood toy, a dusty photo on the mantel in the spare room. A ghost.

I chuckled grimly. A ghost. That's what I felt like. Not that I was a ghost, it felt like I was haunted by the lost possibilities of hope and dreams. I had my eyes for her, I hoped our friendship developed into something more, I knew once she had thought that once but not anymore.

I sometimes felt like I should fall asleep and never wake up, to be at a form of peace but I knew I would never take my own life. I didn't know if my death would be significant but I thought of Skye and Coulson and my mum, it wouldn't be me that would hurt, no, it would hurt them more than me. I knew if I did die then I would be with my parents, at least but that wasn't enough. I cared for people more than me.

Since Agent Lines had been taking my place, my field work was pretty much non-existent. He knew how to fight, build guns, and create awesome toys he let the others use on site. I found bunk was turning into my lab space I didn't have. I created a few new inventions and gadgets and blue prints for new ones. One in particularly, I was in the midst of building it, it wasn't compete, that was half the reason I was up to twelve at night, it was a drive until it completed and tested it till it worked. I called it Dreamscape.

So far it was needing a power source, I knew where to get one which didn't need to be changed or topped up, it would sustain itself. I knew the mixture would involving mixing chemicals and refining it into a solid metallic substance. I wiped my face, checking the mirror so I didn't look weird before creeping out my bunk.

I felt like a naught child, sneaking out to raid the fridge while their parents were asleep upstairs. The lab doors opened automatically as I came closer to it, wincing internally as they made a noise. Being as quiet as a mouse, I pulled out a few trays, pulling them up to get a good look at what they were. I felt like cheering, at the back was the tiny bottle of gravatonium, I didn't know why we still had it but now it had a proper use. I put that on the side and fished out two hydroxides and a phial of liquid mercury.

I set up my equipment and poured the small dosage gravatonium that floated a few millimetres from the bottom of the test tube. I mixed the hydroxides a together and added a small drop of mercury, it hissed and became a silver liquid. This was it, I poured the new mixture into the test tube and watched as the while liquid bubbled and frothed, taking ten minutes till it became more of a solid structure. I grasped the casing for the power core and poured it into the glass phial that rested inside, sealing it quickly and it became solid. The gravatonium solidifying because of the mercury and the chemicals but would give out energy signals instead of gravity fields.

It would be my best works and this time it was just me doing it. No other person involved but this particular creation I just wanted to keep to myself. I slipped the box into my pocket. I knew there was something else I was going to create, but I was sure it would wait till tomorrow.

I couldn't help myself, I cleared up and sneaked back into my bunk, flicking on my light and pulled out my large lap desk and blue prints. It was an advanced chemical electron mix that would put the brain in to a deep sleep and with the power source complete which in affect bring you in to your dreams fully aware and to be able to control yourself. However I was having trouble on how to put someone to sleep. Do I make a helmet with a big antenna…..man I must be tired if I'm coming up with that! I laugh slightly and amusement at that thought.

I flicked on my laptop and began to bring up simulations but there was a knock at the bunk door. I felt my insides turn to ice, dread in my chest and I felt the blood leave my face. In a flash I covered my research with my blanket and pulled my bunk door open a crack.

Relief was next.

Skye.

"Hey" she croaked, the night getting to her. "Are you alright?"

I nodded putting a fake smile on. "Can't sleep but I'm good, just doing a bit of research." I said, hoping she wouldn't go into it.

"Can I sit down, I couldn't sleep either." The expression on her face was hard to resist.

"Let me clear up." I pulled back the blanket and tossed the papers into a box. Keeping my laptop out.

"I don't remember your bunk being this crowded." Skye commented, taking a seat behind me at the pillows.

"Simmons doesn't like it if I leave a mess." I answered bringing up the simulation again. There was a few minute pauses as I reconstructed a formula quantity again, this time making a few dedications but the simulation failed.

"I'm sorry."

I jumped hitting the wrong key. I looked to her. "For what?" I meant it, what did she need to apologise for? She had done nothing to hurt me.

"For not being there for you when Simmons left you." The way she said it, it as if we had been dating and just dumped me.

"It doesn't matter, I'm glad you take notice of my existence then the others." I shrugged playing it cool.

"You're my friend, Fitz. I can see what Simmons has been doing now and I don't like it."

"Simmons is Simmons, she can do what she likes." I punched in the simulation again only to come up with a fail. There must be something I wasn't doing right.

"How long were your friends?" I could feel her interrogation side coming out. I folded down my laptop and threw it onto the small over crowed shelf. I sighed.

"Nine years." I admitted, misery making its way up again. I leant against the side and hung my head.

"And she's just thrown that away as if it was junk, how long have you known me? Almost a year, I'm sticking to your side now."

I closed the bunk door with my foot focusing on the handle of it. I felt a flutter in my chest. Gratitude.

"She's hurt you. Abandoned you for Agent Rock-body who clearly hates you. Wards no longer training me. I saw you sneak out a couple of times to do your work. I'm even considering asking Agent May to train me." I looked at her in surprise. May? That would be that last person to talk to "I know. Things had changed as well as people so what are going to do about it?"

Her brown eyes was watching me like a hawk, assessing me.

"I no reason to stay on this bus, Coulson's practically replaced me, Ward and Lines don't talk to me Simmons ignores me and May is May." I ranted, my hand curling into fits, I was right, why did I stay? No one wanted me here so why live up to expectations when they don't want me around? I knew Lines enjoyed my discomfort but his whole towering frame would distort my feeble body, I couldn't go against him.

"Then leave." She whispered, hearing back against the wall.

"What about you?" My concern over her happiness and welfare sprang up into mind. Skye shrugged, bringing her knees to her chin.

"I guess I have to stay here. Coulson is the one responsible for me so he gives the green on whether I can leave or not. If I do leave then I spend a few days getting debriefed and all my electronic wiped and the restrictions of my internet increased." She growled but I saw her fighting a yawn.

"Let's talk again in the morning." I asked, she nodded getting up wearily, I opened the door which she paused at.

"I want to hear about what you're doing too. I won't tell and I'm kinda curious on what you've been doing." And with that she disappeared, I stared after her.

I knew I could trust her, I had the gut feeling. If she was going to help me, then I wanted to return that favour. I made a note and stuck it on my laptop before burring us myself under the covers and fell into a peaceful sleep, a smile on my face which I haven't had in a while.

* * *

 **there we go. the first chapter. let me know what you think so i can pass on the good word to my sis on how great she is. a review wold be good too.**

 **thanks for reading ...**


	3. Chapter 2 The Hacker

**I have no copy right to this chapter as it originally belongs to a author AgxntMxy or any copyright that may appear in this story. I do not own agents of shield. Only the plot line.**

Chapter two

Skye POV

I woke up the following morning feeling a lot more cheerful than I had been for a long time. Ward wasn't the sort of person I needed to talk about feeling with. He was a robot and was immune to other people's feelings. Like mine and Fitz. It looked like May was a cyborg too, so talking to her was a different story. I changed into basic clothes and headed to Fitz bunk but I heard was his soft snores. He was knackered. I left him to sleep in a bit longer and headed down to the kitchen. Agent Lines was chatting with Simmons about a few devices he had created, something's he wanted to do to alter the night-night pistol.

I couldn't help the wave of disgust and anger at them both. Agent Lines because I didn't like him or his attitude and Simmons for hurting Fitz. Ward wasn't about so I made myself toast, putting some in for Fitz for when he woke. I was just spreading Jam into it when Fitz slumped into the room, bags under his eyes that wasn't surprising.

"There's toast in the toaster and there's the last of the orange juice cartons in the fridge." I pointed out, nodding my head to the items as I said it. He gruffer his thanks and grabbed the last carton, slipping it slowly before the toast popped up. He sat down next to me and ate very slowly. As so as I was done I washed up my stuff before putting them back in the designated spot.

"Talk at your bunk later?" I whispered, he nodded airily though I saw his demeanour had changed ever so slightly, he didn't look so weighed down as he had done before, that made me happy. I wanted him off the bus, he was probably going to do better off the bus, invent things people could only imagine. I wished that I could at lease join another team that wouldn't treat each other like dirt. I suddenly wondered how quickly me and Fitz suddenly got close. Could those few minutes change everything?

I felt insignificant without a real purpose on this bus, the only thing I did was hack and research as told so I could easily get replaced. An idea sprung into mind. I jumped up suddenly and headed towards Coulson's office; if they replaced me then I would have a better place at disappearing.

 _Knock knock knock_

"Sir," I opened the door when I heard his voice. Coulson was sitting at his desk, flicking through papers. "I was wondering if, like with Fitz, if we could have another hacker." Coulson blinked, bemused by my request, "I was thinking it might be faster and quicker to have double the hackers." A bubble of nervous now followed. I hadn't thought of what Coulson might express, I got ahead of myself

"Fitz was struggling with keeping up with his work and sleep. Agent Lines offered to help if we needed a second engineer." Cousin said, putting down his pen.

"Well, I was also thinking it might benefit me because the only people who understand about hacking is Fitz and Simmons. I wanted someone who understood me and the computer world." Playing the guilt card wasn't the best but I had been getting very lonely. Coulson sighed.

"I'll see who's available." He sighed though I saw a smile tug at his mouth; I felt a smile rise up into my face. Excitement filling me.

"Really! Thanks A.C" I danced out the office and jumped the few last stairs. Fitz was no longer in the kitchen but I hurried straight to his bunk and banged on it loudly. "Wakey wakey Fitzy." I was bounding around like I had sugar on top of cream filled hot chocolate. A pair of blue eyes appeared I between the gaps. The door the slid open further. I closed it after me to make sure no one listened in.

"What's got you hyped up?" He asked a smile on his face.

"I've managed to get Coulson a "replacement" for me without him totally realising it." Surprise flittered over his face. "What?" His face hadn't changed.

"We haven't really discussed anything." He was nervous, I could tell he didn't know how to act around me like he could around Simmons. I could also tell why he was hesitant.

"Look, I want to help you get out of here, doing that I need to spend more time with you at the same time helping the others so I need a stand in to do it."

He thought about it for a moment then nodded at the logic.

"I'm not going to do a Simmons either." I added.

"Sorry, it's hard talking to a woman without Simmons in the room."

"You've been stuck with her for nine years in a lab. All you need is to get social to get out there. I'm sure with your skills you could end up working with Stark." I saw lights in his eyes. Working with one if the avengers who happens to be a genius in engineering. I knew stark would respect him, with what I saw if the blue prints last night, he had ideas that would make Stark proud.

"What are you proposing?" He asked, his face lighter than yesterday.

I cleared my throat, only accidentally burping before I bust out into chuckles. Fitz grinned. "Excuse me, well I was thinking, let the new hacker settle, befriend her, hope she doesn't take to me like Agent Lines, then slowly start redacting my time with them, you can make plans which can lead with you getting out here." I had no idea what was going to happen to me after that.

Fitz nodded, a look of deep though in his face. "I do have a way you can stay with shield and not me one this team..." His demeanour changed completely from comfort to the other side of the spectrum. My eyes widened, I could stay with shield and be trained?

"Tell me?" I demanded, leaning forwards. If possible his face turned red. Was it something bad? I couldn't tell.

"The only way you could stay as an agent-in-training with shield, is if someone takes the responsibly over you and your actions from Coulson, to change that it has to a relative who also works with shield or...if you marry another agent with the consent of a senior agent." It took a second for it to click and what he was implying.

"Oh," I found myself on my feet, my face brightening red. Now I understood his embarrassment. I knew what he was proposing if we both wanted off the Bus. I would do it, if he wanted to get off this, he was hurting. I didn't feel the romantic feelings towards him but I cared for him enough to marry if we had to. It would be uncomfortable for the both of us. I glanced to see him buried in a book, his cheeks as red as a tomato.

"We'll come to that another day, okay." I said in a tight voice. I jumped when there was a knock at the door, I fumbled about and opened it, and it was May much to my surprise. She looked mildly surprised to find me here of all places.

"Meeting by the holocomm in two." She said, her eyes darting between us, assessing our flushed faces before deciding to drop it and walk away. I spared a glance to Fitz who shrugged.

"Better be early than late." He out his book down and headed in front of me. I hurried to my bunk and checked the mirror. My face was very red, I put hands to my face, and hot. I knew the marriage thing was a last resort if this plan didn't work out. But compared with what happened to Simmons and the others, it was a nightmare.

Fitz was playing a game when I arrived but I took a seat a few meters away from him so it didn't look suspicious for reason. Lines and Ward came in talking about strategies and sparing plans, someone I noticed that to Ward, Lines was the perfect man on the plane to spar, their build was similar and they had the same thinking sort so it would be interesting to see how it ended, even though Lines was an engineer. Best of both words for Lines.

May and Simmons trickled in before Coulson came in. His eyes lingering on me for a moment. I looked hopeful.

"We're heading over to the hub for a couple of days so there'll be no missions for then, we'll be picking up a new hacker called Agent Casey Munroe, fresh out the academy. A very bright young woman." He said, a picture of a beautiful young woman with dead straight black hair and stunning green eyes. I could help the wave of jealousy towards her, though looks could be deceiving. She might not be as good as me, I reminded myself.

"Another, sir?" Ward questioned while Lines just whistled.

"She's cleared for combat and currently has a relationship, Agent Lines." I chuckled as Lines' face darkened. "Skye requested it," I felt the many stares on my face, particularly May's and Ward's.

"What? The only person who knows about hacking bedsides Fitz and Simmons is Miles, it could work, in in field on off field. Better access and quicker." I said. May's eye twitched, her gaze feeling like an x ray. "And she would understand what I'm saying when explains the hacks." I added.

"What level is she, sir?" Ward asked, looking back to the screen.

"Level 5, since Agent Lines has been here, the bunk space is limited, the interrogation room is subtle for a bed room. So we'll need to make that into her living space."

"I could move in there and she could have my bunk." Fitz Spoke up, not looking up from his phone.

"Oh that's a great idea, she can sleep closer to me." I said, putting my act on.

"If you're comfortable with it. Fitz you'll detach the security camera's inside for privacy if you so wish. We're three hours away so do what you want." He said dismissively. May went straight to the cockpit and Ward and Lines headed down to the cargo hold. Simmons glanced to Fitz then to me then headed down to the lab.

"I'll get my stuff moving now". Fitz added, brushing past me but I felt the phone being pressed into my pocket as he did so. I made no movement towards it as I headed towards my bunk, shutting it and pulled it out.

 _Skye, the device is complete, head down and watch Rock-body and Robot spar- I'll explain later, delete this note and put it on the side when done. Fitz_

This perked my interest but why watch? What was this device? I wandered down and sat on the steps, deleting the note and put it on the side for Fitz to pick up later.


	4. Chapter 3 The Scientist

**This chapter still belongs to AxgntMxy and this is the last chapter by her. Last but not least I do not own agents of shield or any reference from any other shows or movies in this story.**

`Leo's POV

Coulson had let me move the table in the interrogation room- which was now my living space, though the colour was a depressing, _thanks you Skye_ \- to the side, the bed was pressed up against the wall and I had a few draws to out some if my stuff, the rest spread over the space. My box of tools in one corner and an added shelf to keep my books on in the other, it felt comfortable to have that space. I hid the Dreamscape and out it under bed, covering it with black material. Disconnecting the cameras was easy, the recording devices were a little more difficult but I relayed it into the living space instead. I wasn't going to take any chances.

I wasn't sure if Coulson was suspiciousness by the sudden change in behaviour but I would need to make it clear to Skye not to suddenly hang around me until we were off the bus. I did a check over ohm my bunk before swapping my duvet with the one in my new room, pulling off the used bed sheet and got out clean sheets and made the bed though it looked messy.

Coulson had left the room key out which I slipped into my pocket and headed down to the cargo hold where Skye was lazily watching from. I sat down a few meters from her, pulling my tablet out. I began the simulation from last night again.

"Why am I here? Watching these two jerks spar?" Skye asked, crawling over to me.

"Watching people fight is hard to remember, correct?" She nodded cautiously, "but it all goes to your subconscious part of your brain, rather than the conscious part. My device I'm creating is to do with dreams and the subconscious." I breathed, just loud enough for her to hear. "I've relayed the recording form the interrogation room into the living space so there's a place where we can't talk." I added. She nodded and scooted back, a spark in her eyes though she was still confused.

"I won't hang around with you all the time either, I'm guessing." She stated, I nodded but I felt no hurt. "What's that?" She asked, I glanced up.

"I'm going to see if I create a wireless connection so you can use the Dreamscape and it would look like you were napping.

"Sounds interesting, shame I have no knowledge of it." Skye said sighed. I chuckled.

"I could teach you, with the device, I could get you to level one agent in a month but it'll be in engineering than field" she spun round so fast, it made me fall out my seat. I clutched the tablet, my hand going to my heart. Jesus.

"You could do that?" She hissed.

"I'll need to test the machine before we can use it." I whispered quickly. She nodded biting her bottom lip and sparing me lots of glances. "I'll do that now." I mumbled, getting up and brushed myself off and headed straight back to my new room. Doing a round and checking to make sure I had privacy before I pulled out the machine and the power source from the two separate parts I had hidden them.

I pulled the new core from the casing and clipped the device open. To the regular person it looked like a medium sized metallic black box that opened in half, inside was a round button and wires under acrylic showed underneath it, there were expandable wires that stretched out when pulled, on the end was the pads that attached to your wrist. On the other side was a circular shaped iron wire structure and a timer just underneath, There was the little rectangle gap for the core, just under the metallic tab.

I pried off the little bit of metal and pulled the core out the glass phial it had taken shape from and slotted it in. There was an instant reaction, the lights I had out inside lit up and the iron wits curled protectively around the core like keys in a lock, the metallic tab shooing into its place, the force if it melted it together. I felt a smile spread on my face, whipping out my tablet.

Core accepted into machine, no current rejections as I can see, wires secure, waterproof and bullet proof when open, hard case that can't be broken, the inside magnetism from the gravatonium had fixed it so not to be ruptured when hitting objects. DNA and voice pattern opens it only, set to Fitz and Skye Genetic coding.

I needed Skye's DNA finish it so she could open it but that wasn't important. I scribbled a note and stuck it outside my door. I attached on of the wires to my wrist and set a timer for five minutes on huge machine, putting headphones on to play at the end of the time. I lay down and closed my eyes.

 _Almost instantly I was opening them but instead of the dark pentagons of the interrogation room, it was a white blue. And sand. I could feel it under my body. I didn't move but I curled my fits into it and brought it up. Blue sand. I sat up and spotted the sea that was clearer than any water or glass. I had seen. I couldn't see any buildings except the never ending beach, no wildlife or plants, just sand for miles before being cut off into an endless sea._

 _It was beautiful. This was just unconstructed subconscious dream space. I knew I could do what I wanted, with no limitation because subconscious had no limits, unlike the conscious that could take in some and feed the rest back. This was my personal subconscious space so no one had access too unless they had a machine like mine and had my head._

 _I gently got up to my feet and brushed myself off. All I needed for the time being was a lab, I could do theories and tests without actually using real objects and using resourced. Of course I would have to be familiar of the chemicals and equipment which I was so i needed the space. I watched as a solid flat white mass appeared on thee and, forming a pathway into the sea where a white platform was developing. I grinned, an image of a building in my head now forming in front of me._

 _I stayed where I was for a moment then turned to the beach, pressing an image of a jungle growing out of it. Then slowly rising out the blue sand, trees were pushing their way up._

 _"Amazing" I breathed. This work would make me famous! It didn't take a genius to figure that out. Now that I could form my subconscious into something useful than just absorber. I turned and began my way to the lab. The forest still growing behind me._

 _Everything was a pearly white, which I didn't mind. It gave me a godly feeling for some reason which I enjoyed. I opened draws to find them full of equipment and tools. Lots of paper and pens in a desk, to help me remember where everything was, I colour coded the draws with bright colours._

 _I opened one draw to see a large gun._

 _"Why would I need you?" I questioned, picking it up. The answer came immediate it my mind._

 _To wake up._

 _I dropped it instantly. Freaky. Primitive and a bit barbaric and a perfect way to get dream reality mixed up. I shuddered. I would need something to help me keep track. Leaving the gun were it was I headed down to a large area full of book shelf's which was packed to the brim with books and things. I pulled on off to see I had already read it and knew everything in it. Pulling off a second, it was the same. I ran a finger down the spine. These had been all the books I read, ever._

 _"Everything goes into your subconscious, I said allowed. Making a chair appear, I pulled on off and flicked through it. This particular book I hadn't read properly, all about the physiological pathways of the brain._

 _I didn't know how long I was reading for, but it was pleasantly nice to re-read old books I long rid of, it brought up memories. I jumped as I heard the sound of music. It felt like it was coming from nowhere. I jumped up. I needed to wake up. I closed my eyes._

 _"Wake up, wake up!" I whispered, trying to will myself but I found nothing was happening. My mind turned back to the gun. Oh mother of all things, I paced into the lab and picked it up, pressing it against my temple._

 _If I did die then, sorry Skye, Ward, May Coulson...Simmons. I pulled the trigger._

I gasped in painted shock, jolting up wright, my hands shooting to my head. It did feel like a bullet wound. Leaving a headache behind. My head in salty connected with the all. I pressed a finger to my neck, feeling the front pulse of blood underneath it. Oh thank god. It was just part of the dream. The pain was all in the mind, death only woke us up. I unconnected myself and put the Dreamscape under the bed. I pulled the tablet off the side

 _Dreamscape works, it's an unconstructed dream scape of the dreamer, totally in control and can create and destroy anything that exists in this plain, unique to the dreamer and can let other dreamer into the space. Pain exists but death in the dream world awakens the dreamer back into reality but relieve the pain of suicide for a couple of minutes after awakening. Inner ear functions is active._

I pulled off the headphones off and checked the clock, surpassed. It had been five minutes. But it felt like three hours. Oh this was so weird. Recalling what I had read, it was suddenly very easy to remember what it said.

Time difference in the dream is three hours, in reality it's five minutes.

I added. I closed it down and began to do the simulations again on my laptop. There was a knock at the door. I opened it to see Skye.

"Lunch is ready, I made you your favourite sandwich." I looked down to see a plate in her hands. I felt touched at that. I smiled.

"Thanks." I let her in and sat down at my desk. Biting the sandwich, I could tell it wasn't the same as the way as Simmons had made it but very close but I enjoyed it all the same.

"How'd it go? I presume the device worked." Skye asked after a moment.

I nodded, my hand going to my temple. I put down the sandwich and brought up my tablet, bring up my experience from it and handed it to her. While she began to read it, I quickly are the rest of the sandwich.

"Cool, can you out me in and see if I can create a space for me in my subconscious?" Skye asked.

"I can give you five minutes, then we have to make out way back out, the plane will land in a few hours, I want to look my best" I straightened my tie as I said this. She smiled and handed me the tablet. I locked the door and pulled the device out and set it up, Skye lying down on my bed.

I fixed the wire onto her wrist then her eyes fluttered closed. I put the headphones onto her head and set up a monitor on the side if her temple, to measure her brain waves and heart monitor. A minute passed and everything looked normal, just the same amount of hills and valleys as a sleeping person. Heart rate was the same so I unplugged it and out it back focusing on huge brain waves instead.


	5. Chapter 4 The Hacker

Chapter 4

Skye's POV

 _Amazed was an understatement. It was pure ultimate genius. From where I'd woken up was just a vast open space of white that seemed endless. I looked around. It was beautiful but empty. I pictured the Bus in my mind, but I saw in amazement again as the Bus began to form. From then I began to build around the Plane, a huge building that looks like the Hub only that it was quiet and peaceful._

 _I began to wander off in to open space, a smile graced my face and my van popped up out of nowhere on the left-hand side of the road, looking back I saw the hub evaporate along with the bus and the swirling white mist began to re-form in to New York city I walked for a few minutes and to a detour down an ally which opened to a familiar street. I laughed in amusement as I spotted that café in which I meet Mike in, the place that began my life with shield. I walked in to the café and snooped around._

 _Where is everyone? I mean this is my subconscious, should there be people I see and talk to every day appear. I mean I read it online or something-_

" _Can I help you?" A voice said behind me. I let out a screech and jumped back in alarm, whacking my hand on the bar stool, knocking it over. Leaning on the side of the bar my heart was thumping my hand was over my chest, I took several breaths before look to the person who scared the shit out of me. I recognised the man's voice as the guy-Jamie who served me coffee when I was here, he would sometimes give me a free coffee when the manager wasn't looking, probably assumed I was jobless and broke._

" _uhh…. I'll have a coffee to go" I said after a moment of staring at him. While he was making it, I looked out of the window and saw echoes of people slowly taking shape, like ghosts turning in to solid people. Freaky._

 _Turning back to Jamie who had just put the coffee down and began typing on the till "$3" he said looking up to me, my hands shot to my pockets fumbling for my wallet until I found it. I was surprised to find it with money, I half expected not to have anything but the clothes I was wearing. Handing over the cash with a smile I took a glance to notice that the café was starting to fill with people._

 _Now this I'm gonna HAVE to tell Fitz. I was about to leave then I notice a leaflet on one of the tables which I chuckled and picking it up. It was about a DoJo advisement, looking at the back of this I got the address. I stuffed it in my pocket and walked out sipping my coffee which tasted just as I remembered it. I hailed down a taxi and got in, pulling out my phone it told me I've been here …. ten minutes, I put it away as I noticed the dojo coming in to view._

 _I stumbled on my way out as I tipped on the curb, I played it off. Which no one noticed. I tugged open the door and walked in. The room was fairly simple, white walls and padded flooring. A water fountain in the corner just like the one in high school._

 _I dumped my empty coffee cup in the trash can, as I turned it took a lot of effort to not yell out in alarm. Ward was standing behind me along with a guy who was bold but muscular his green eyes hard and serious. He turned to ward to nodded and they got into a fighting stance, together they fought like action movie stars. Dodging and weaving each other's attacks like they were nothing, I bean to notice a few sequences that I saw earlier when Ward was sparing Lines. I couldn't help but feel a drum of excitement surge though me, well there's no time like the present._

" _Excuse me, could you show me some moves!" I called out the them as they stopped fighting. The bald nodded and beckoned me forward, I yanked off my jacket I didn't realises I was wearing and tossed it aside but only for it to vanish before it hit the floor. I blinked at that. I turned my attention back to them, Ward was facing me while the other guy corrected my stance and balance, then Ward charged at me. I leapt back in alarm narrowly avoiding his fist aimed for my skull. I tried to counter the attack he was faster than me and soon enough I was flat on my back breathing heavily._

 _As I got up off the floor I could hear some music playing in the back ground from all around me, WAIT that means it been three hours here already…. time goes fast, I can say that…_

 _I stole a glance the guys nervously._

" _I…I don't suppose you know on how to wake me?" I more or less mumbled out. Ward nodded to the other guy who and they both lunged for me. Baldy gripped my arms tightly as he pulled them back, my eyes widen as I felt the vulnerability of this position. There was a flash of Wards face in front of me. The next second I felt his large hand clasp my head and was jerked back with a sickening CRUNCH._

Pain was the first thing I felt as I shot upward from Fitz's bed, I almost let out a yell of alarm, but Fitz clearly anticipated it and I felt his hand cover my mouth. After a long moment he removed it as he felt my breathing return to normal.

My hand was currently feeling the back of my neck, flinching as I remember the sound of my own neck breaking. Fitz nodded as he realised what method was uses to wake me. I breathed deeply through my mouth as I felt nausea creeping up.

"You're a fucking genius Fitz" my voice was barely a whisper, I could see his lip twitch in amusement.

"You were right, I found a DOJO and Ward and some guy were training. Nearly the same moves on what Ward and Rock-body where doing earlier. They even showed me a couple of moves too. And…And people too. Fist they were like shadows then they materialised, they felt real too. I don't recognise them… but they do seem familiar…perhaps their just people I walked past on the street… you know how the brain can always remember a face…" As I was talking Fitz was busy jotting down the new information with excitement. His eyes were lit up and calculating as he writes, his mind was a million miles away with new ideas to try out.

Feeling like I have been here too long I get up ignoring the urged to vomit as I collected up his plate and walked out briskly. I shoved the crockery into the sink harder than intended, "You alight Skye? Your looking pale." I jumped in alarm as Coulson's voice rang out behind me.

"I-I'm fine... just a little headache." I mutter as I began to scrub the plates clean. "If it doesn't go soon then go to Simmons for a check-up." Was all he said as he walked off to his office.

I shook my head in disbelief. He just asked me if I was ok and walked off like this conversation never happened.

Just three hours until we meet Agent Casey Munroe.


End file.
